After The Fight
by mont-blank
Summary: A Charles Elsie Oneshot


Charles walked briskly to the calming quiet of his pantry. He had to cool down lest he go after Thomas and finish what William started. He heard the door open softly behind him and turned to see Elsie slip in and shut the door quietly behind her. She looked as angry as he felt. "That boy will be the death of us both. Are you alright?" He pursed his lips and blew a harsh breath out through his nose. "That's a no." Elsie answered herself. Her manner softened and she walked to where he stood next to his desk. She placed a gentle hand on his arm "I was very proud of the restraint you showed, dear." He looked up from the desk to her eyes. "I know there have been a fair few time you would have liked to hit Thomas" Her hand moved up his arm to his bicep as she spoke. "Though I must admit" she looked up at him coyly "seeing you step in and pull them apart-" she was cut off by Charles' lips pressing hard against her own.

One of his hands grasped the back of her neck and the other held the small of her back. He hardly knew what had come over him. To be touching Elsie like this in broad daylight, even if she was his wife was far too risky. But his body had taken over; he was no longer in control. He had been in a rage and somehow at her touch all of that red-hot energy had converted into lust; a smoldering need to possess her.

He felt her hand press on his chest and her lips pull away from his "Charles!" she hissed in a panicked whisper "What are you doing?" He looked into her eyes but found he didn't know how to answer her. He did however become acutely aware of her heavy breathing and the desire she was trying to banish from her expression. So it wasn't that she didn't want this, she just knew better than to behave this way when they could be caught out at any moment. Her posture became a little less rigid and without speaking he kissed her again. She attempted to voice a protest again but it fell into quiet breathy moans when he began kissing her neck just below her jawline.

His hands ran down the length of her torso and picked her up to sit her on his desk. He gripped the fabric of her skirt and began to slide it up her legs. "Oh Charles what if we get caught?" she whispered nervously while lifting her legs to make his task easier. He pushed the hem of her dress up her thighs, which were still covered by her modest underclothes.

"Elsie do you think anyone is likely to disturb me after that display?"

"Well I suppose not..." she trailed off. He nodded and pulled her in for another rough kiss. He reached back under her bunched up skirt and found the tied waistband of her knickers. He didn't have the patience for knots; he ripped them off of her. She gasped and held onto his shoulders as he pulled them down. Charles let the delicate fabric fall to the floor. He reached for his belt and undid it and his trousers faster than he'd ever done before. She moved her grip to his biceps. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes for permission. She nodded and kissed him. A small moan escaped into his mouth as he entered her warmth. He groaned and kissed her just as passionately as he had done earlier.

His hand returned to the back of her neck to hold her close to him while his lips returned to her jawline. The other hand held firmly onto her hip to help control his thrusts. She held onto the sides of his jacket for stability while he indulged in her with an animal lust he'd never experienced before. He moved his hands to her thighs just above her knees and she placed hers on the desk behind her for support.

He stared at her lovely face while he thrust into her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. She was heaven to behold. He watched her beautiful chest rise and fall and listened to what of her subtle noises he could hear over the sound of his pulse racing in his ears. Her face contorted into an expression of ecstasy, he felt her body tighten around him and saw her go rigid before he felt his own pleasure was about to brim over. He reached for her and pulled her body tightly against him. He held her close and thrust into her hard, finally releasing into her with a groan. The pleasure that washed over him was indescribable, he hunched over with Elsie still in his arms kissing his neck tenderly. His hold on her body became a gentle, appreciative hug and he heard her whisper in his ear "I love you, Charles Carson." He kissed her on the cheek. "And I love you, Elsie Hughes."


End file.
